


Under Her Hood

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty has something to admire now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Hood

"Ow!" Cerise reached for her ear, then pulled back when her touch only made the pain worsen. "What was that for?"

"I was only admiring your ears." Kitty chuckled, showing off sharp teeth. "They're so... Wolfish."

Cerise scowled, a growl escaping her throat. "Kitty, I want you to stop. Do you want Raven performing another speed spell on you? Believe me, if I ask she will do it."

Kitty stepped away from her. "Oh believe me, I have no doubt about that." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's our little secret." She smiled.

"And why," Cerise said as she pulled up her hood, "should I trust you?"

"Because I like your ears!" She jumped forward, landing on her feet. "They're so cute."

Despite herself, Cerise felt her cheeks get red.

Kitty grinned. "They suit you."

Oh, her face probably was the same color as her hood.

"I won't tell. Maybe I want to keep the fact to myself." Her body began to vanish until nothing was left of her but a grin.

Then, nothing.

Cerise only stood in silence, struggling to put her thoughts back in order. Absently, she reached a hand up her hood and felt one of her ears.


End file.
